


Comfort Zone

by trillingstar



Series: Hardtime100 [20]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Community: hardtime100, Gen, Season/Series 03, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4145637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillingstar/pseuds/trillingstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know you shouldn't, but you do it anyway. You know it's wrong, but you just can't stop.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort Zone

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge #20: Broken; Keller.  
> Word count: 300. S3.  
> 

  
Toby, Toby, Toby. Had a lot of time to think about you, baby, tucked away in PC all by myself. Never thought I'd be here, not after I'd kept our secret all those months that you were gone, lying flat on your back, waiting for your bones to knit and heal. Did you think about me? Did you wonder how you coulda been so stupid, what signs you missed? Wonder 'bout the monster who slept underneath your bed each night?

Maybe you thought I did it because I owed Vern, and yeah, that was a big part of it. Maybe you thought I did it 'cause I'm a piece of shit; now, that's a lot more accurate.

Look, Toby, you know that rush you get when you're sliding into the driver's seat after a night at the bar, after you've been pounding back drinks like the booze'll disappear if you take your hand off the glass, even for a second. You're feeling good, real good, like you're invincible, and there ain't nothing standing in your way. I hear some people get all revved up when they help some old bat carry her groceries, or turn in a wallet they found, or give up their seat so a cripple can sit down.

But listen, other people get that feeling when they're about to do something wrong, anything from a five-finger discount to snapping necks and everything in between. I'm not gonna believe you if you tell me that you don't know what I mean. It's the should-I-or-shouldn't-I moment, and hell, I always take the path less traveled, which don't mean it ain't well-traveled by me.

Guess that's what a comfort zone's all about. You know you shouldn't, but you do it anyway. You know it's wrong, but you just can't stop.  


**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [on LJ](http://hardtime100.livejournal.com/386732.html).  
> 


End file.
